


A drive back to our childhood home: a story told by Scout 40 years later

by Seattlegirl425



Category: To Kill a Mockingbird - Harper Lee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seattlegirl425/pseuds/Seattlegirl425
Summary: We had 2 decisions sell the house to another family or sell the house to Maycomb county





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a big fan of the book To Kill A Mockingbird. I wrote this fan fiction for a writing class and I wanted to put this on a fan fiction website. Enjoy :-)

Warning: I do not own the rights to To Kill a Mockingbird. I'm a really big fan of the book and wanted to write fan fiction on the book. Enjoy! 

I was driving back to Maycomb County in my truck. Jem and I were visiting our father's house. We got into a big disagreement over our father's will while he was alive. Our father Atticus died from Alzheimer's, he was 85. It's been 2 weeks since Atticus died. The will said that Jem got the house we grew up in which I disagreed about, I was to get my mother's necklace and her earrings and a couple of pictures of my mom and dad. Jem and I haven't talked in 2 months since our big argument. Jem was to decide what to do with the house, sell it to a new family and put it towards his grandchildren's college fund or sell the house to the county so they can make a new house in Maycomb.   
I got to the house after Jem. Jem drove in an older truck. We were to divide our father's assets between us. After the disagreement over the house we then got told by Atticus and his nurse’s aide that we had one of two choices 1. Sell the house to a new family or 2. Sell the house to the county. We disagreed about what to do. Jem wanted to sell it to the county. I wanted to sell it to another family. Our argument lasted on the phone and when we met up for coffee. Jem wasn't giving up the idea of selling our family home to the county. He was dead set on selling the house to the county. I not having much say in the matter, I wasn't giving up the idea of selling our family house to another family. We were arguing so much that we had to stop talking.   
As I drove up to the house Jem was outside the front porch. "Hey Sis" He said. "Hey Bro" I said. "So we are here to divide up our father's assets and decide what to do with our father's house. We need to make a decision. We shouldn't argue about this," I said "I agree with you I'm okay with whatever decision you make about the house. We both lost both of our parents, one when you were really young and now our dad," he said We then sat in the dining room. I got my mom's pearl necklace, earrings and pictures. Jem and I divided up antique silverware and basically anything in the house. We then needed to decide on the house. What do we do with our childhood home? Do we sell it to the county? Do we sell it to another family? What do we do? That's what we were stuck with.   
Jem then excused himself from the table. He went in to the backyard and saw our old treehouse that needed to be replaced. He finally remembered our childhood and how fun it was with me and Dill. He said "I know what I'm going to do and Scout is going to be happy." Jem then walked into the house, sat down and finally said this:   
"We should sell the house to another family, it's for the best."   
"I agree, hopefully the family that buys this house will enjoy it like we did as children."   
We were finally on the same page. We finally got a realtor at the house to sell it to the family. We sold the house for $475,000. The family had two kids who were excited to move in as we were excited that we found another family to enjoy that house as much as me and Jem did. I got everything Atticus gave to me such as the pictures, pearl necklace, earrings and antique silverware put them in the truck ready to go home. I gave Jem a hug and told him to see him next week for our dad's funeral. I drove home and said see you later to my childhood home and Maycomb county. I finally knew that me and Jem made a great decision today about our childhood home.


End file.
